Kingdom of Hawaii
Formal Name: Kingdom of Hawaii Common Form: Hawaii Short Form: Hawaii Government Type: Constitutional Monarchy Head of State: King (David) Kamehameha IX Head of Government: Premier Fidelia Mamake-Cartwright (Liberal Party) Legislature: Bicameral Legislature, lower house is the Hawaiian Chamber of Deputies, democratically elected by basis of population arranged into districts; upper house is the Chamber of Notables. Judicial Branch: High Royal Court, composed of five judges with the powers of judicial review. Capitol: Honolulu, Island of Oahu Major Political Parties: Liberal Party (Right-Centrist), Democratic Labor Party (Left-Centrist-Democratic Socialist) Minor Political Parties: Crown-Conservative Party (Right Conservatives-Monarchists), Socialist Party (Left Marxist), Christian Liberty Party (Right Religious Conservatives) Economic-Social Data Population: 3,688,198 (2018 est.) Religions: Protestant Christianity 40%, Catholic Christianity 15%, Hawaiian 10%, Zorian Shintoism 8%, Orthodox Shintoism 6%, Buddhism 4%, Islam 1%, No Religion (Atheism/Agnosticism/Deism) 16% Languages: Hawaiian (official language), English, Tonkinese Currency: Hawaiian pound (£) Literacy: 93.8% (defined as capable of reading and writing at age 15) GDP: $72.3 billion, $19,610 per capita (average) Major Industries: Tourism, Fishing, tropical fruit agriculture, sugarcane, specialized woods Major Imports: Various foodstuffs including meat and grain, oil, manufactured goods. Energy Information: Power plants are primarily oil-burning, with Alaska (the Pacific Union) being the primary source due to proximity and friendly trading contact. A project for nuclear power was deemed too expensive despite rising oil prices in the mid-'00s, a decline in oil prices due to Velerian finds and production have further diminished likelihood. History The Hawaiian islands have been inhabited for millennia, first settled sometime in the 1000BC time period by Eastern Pacificans or "Polynesians". They remained isolated from the world until the 16th Century when the first explorers from America encountered the islands. The Hawaiian islands became a favored stopover point for the first America-Veleria trading routes as well as a forward port for whalers. The chiefs of the island soon began to acquire modern firearms and other items from the outside world to continue to vie for superiority. This ended at the beginning of the 19th Century with the rise of the Kamehameha Dynasty, which unified the archipelago under a single ruler just in time to deal with rising imperialism from America. Missionaries from Shinra, Wilkonia, and Cascadia spearheaded the rise of foreign influence in Hawaii, made possible by the island's suitability for tropical fruit farming and the popularity of the macadamia nut among the American elite. Had one power been able to focus upon the islands they likely would have been suborned completely but the mess of competing interests - Shinra, Tian Xia, Tonkin, Cascadia, Wilkonia, and eventually Shroomania - enabled the Kamehameha Dynasty's skillful rulers to maintain their independence and sovereignty, eventually culminating in the 1890 Treaty of Honolulu that guaranteed the recognition and protection of Hawaiian independence by most, eventually all, of these competing nations in exchange for favorable trade concessions and Hawaiian pledges to not accept overtures from outside powers like the Shadow Empire. The 20th Century saw Hawaiian neutrality tested by the two Wars of the World. It joined neither but did provide ports and material aid to the Allies in their war effort against Japanistan in the Second War. Since then it has not been involved in any international initiatives save the internationally-popular Bioweapons Treaty, with Hawaiian medical experts participating in BIOCOM activities. Hawaii has remained steadfastly neutral in the growing CATO-MESS fissure of world politics and has shown many indications that it will remain so. Military The Hawaiian military is geared toward national self-defense and security response for national disasters. The Royal Army consists of a brigade of professionally-trained light infantry that is air-mobile to respond rapidly across the breadth of the island chain, its kit derived from Tonkinese sources, with another brigade's worth of specialist units for support. Organic air units primarily consist of transport helicopters and attack helos. In time of war it can be augmented by a peacetime Selective Service system that can call up citizens for training and use, but unlike many other nations Hawaii does not have peacetime conscription or drafting and is thus heavily reliant upon the protection of Honolulu Treaty signatories in the event of being threatened with attack. The Hawaiian Coastal Self-Defense Force consists of six patrol cutters of the Alaskan River-class and a pair of corvettes based on Cascadia's Ocelot design as well as an attached Aviation Force of 12 short to medium range patrol turboprops. The Air Defense Force, which is the most powerful and financed of the services, possesses a squadron of Cascadian-built AIF-12 interceptors and two squadrons of MESS export A-4Us. It also fields a squadron of T-45 Goshawk trainers that can be fitted for combat in an emergency, two squadrons of MESS T-6 primary trainers, and two flights of AEW craft. Category:Non-aligned Nations Category:Nations